


The Night Before You And I

by Rosalee_Mariabellum



Series: Behind A Mask [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe is a pumpkin, Fluff, Halloween, dance, kiss, you have to read this to understand that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalee_Mariabellum/pseuds/Rosalee_Mariabellum
Summary: Takes place directly after 'Movies?' but can be read on its own.
Halloween night has fallen upon Paris and the school is holding a Masquerade Ball (Per Chloe's insistance). Though perhaps Marinette should have worn something with less spots. What happens when an Akuma takes Halloween a little too far? Well something interesting of course! The clock is running down and this time Ladybug may not get away from a curious kitty fast enough.When in Rome as they say.
LadyNoir





	

"Come on. It'll be _fur_ -un"

 

"Uh. But. Uh."

 

To be honest, this whole mess had left Marinette a little out of touch with reality for the rest of the night. Chat had even seen her home. Thankfully she lived close and had had enough mind to refuse his offer to take her there by rooftop.

 

When she got up to her room she was finally able to allow herself to fully come back to reality. She sat down on her bed and dropped her head into her hands.

 

"I can't. Believe. That happened."

 

Tikki placed a tiny hand on the girl's shoulder and attempted to console her friend. The night had been a fiasco.

 

"Please cheer up Marinette. At least it's over now." The little Kwami tried but what could she say to make it better. Oh yeah "Hey, Marinette. Didn't you say you had wanted to work on your costume for the Masquerade Ball when you got home?"

 

Suddenly the girl lifted her head as the remembrance hit her. "You're right Tikki! I need to hurry and finish the seams of the bodice and sleeves. I also need to hem the bottom of it and do a final fitting to make sure it looks okay with my shoes on."

 

"And then you'll dance with Adrien at the party!"

 

And with that Marinette began to blush and giggle and fantasize about the coming event. "Yeah"

 

 

 

The night of All Hallows' Eve has descended upon the city of Paris and as one girl gets ready for a night of magic, another is having a night of misery.

 

A young girl of about 16 with long brown hair swept behind her in a casual ponytail sits on a park bench and stares down at the source of her dismay. In her hands she holds a test paper with a big red C circled on top. Near it, also in red, it was written that the young girl had received a 79.7% for the science test.

 

"Oh man. My parents are going to kill me." The girl knows that it's not a completely terrible grade. But she also knows how her parents are. And she knows how they will react. After all it has happened before. One slightly bad grade and she is suddenly put on trial. Facing her parent's interrogation and chastising over a bad grade and the questions over her life's direction was something she absolutely hated. If only she could escape. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be me."

 

"Of course my dear. Tonight is Halloween, A night of masks and mystery. I will grant your wish. But in return you must help me. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!"

 

"Yes Hawkmoth!" The girl is suddenly engulfed in a blackish purple light. As the light recedes it reveals the young girl transformed. Dressed in purple with golden accents she now wears a short sleeveless witch dress and a wide rimed pointed hat and sports a golden mask. The ensemble is completed by long gloves that go up to the top of her biceps and the cloth of her boots reaching up to the base of her knees. A wicked grin upon her face, she raises her staff above her as she begins to rise into the air.

 

"HaHahaHAHA!!! I am the HALLOWEEN QUEEN!!"

 

And like that she was gone into the night.

 

Elsewhere in the city students gathered at the school dressed in costume.

 

"You look great Chloé" said Sabrina who was dressed in a Chat Noir costume as per Chloé's instructions.

 

"Duh. Just wait until Adrien sees me. I make a better Ladybug than Ladybug.” said an obviously pleased with herself Chloé as the two girls entered into the party.

 

In the corner of the gym a hooded figure stands in the shadows and speaks to a small unseen figure.

 

"I don't get the point of this. Everyone is wearing masks. How can you tell who anyone is?" Says the little black cat Kwami to the hooded figure.

 

"That's the point Plagg. That's what makes it so fun. If no one knows who you are then you can be anyone you want."

 

"And you choose to dress as Chat Noir"

 

"Not just Chat Noir. Chat Noir debonair" the boy flashed a grin at Plagg that said he was definitely proud of himself. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants. Black gloves and shoes along with Chat Noir's mask. He wore something that was a cross between a jacket and a cape. Long sleeves covered the whole of his arms, a hood covering most of his head. The bottom of the garment, the cape like feature, extended down to about the backs of his knees. A green satin fabric lined the inside of the garment, a sharp contrast to its black exterior. Chat like ears and tail decorated the coat and it sported a golden medallion with a green paw print on it in place of the bell.

 

"...Right... And you're not worried someone's going to recognize you as the real Chat Noir's?"

 

"Relax Plagg. You worry too much."

 

"Humans" Plagg just shrugged and retreated back into the hidden pocket inside Adrien's coat.

 

Outside the school a lone girl approached, hidden in the darkness. Nervous with anticipation she stops for a moment to steel herself.

 

"It's going to be fine Marinette." The kwami, Tikki, reassured her. "You look beautiful. And since everyone is wearing a mask, no one will know it's you. Don't worry, no one is going to figure it out. Just try to have fun."

 

"Thanks Tikki" she swallowed her fear and made her way towards the doors.

 

No one saw the dark figure land on the roof. No one saw how she smiled. No one heard her speak the words "Game Start". But everyone would soon know she was there. And Marinette would never make it to the party.

 

 

_ZAP!!!_

 

**_Boom!_ **

 

A girl in a witch outfit stood atop the school building sending out a flurry of white lightning bolts from her staff. Marinette had concealed herself in a corner just out of the girl’s area of vision. She watched as one bolt struck a mailbox and it turned into a lawn gnome. Another bolt struck a car witch then turned into a red balloon. A third bolt hit a tree turning it into bubbles.

 

"Seriously?! Is this really going to happen _now_?! Why does an akuma always have to ruin everything for me?!"

 

"Calm down Marinette. You have to transform!"

 

"I know, I know. Tikki. Spots on!"

 

Ladybug's yo-yo wraps around the girls feet and pulls her off the roof. As the girl hits the ground the yo-yo retreats. Getting up the girl turns to her new target and readies herself for battle. Assuming a fighting stance, she readies an attack.

 

"Ladybug, how _predictable_. Come to spoil my fun? Just _try_! Trick or Treat, Ladybug!"

 

Halloween Queen launches the bolt at Ladybug, who is narrowly avoids it. A barrage of lightning bolts ensues. Ladybug jumping out of the way in the nick of time.

 

"Let's begin, THE _MASQUERADE_!!!" Halloween Queen launches a massive bolt of her white lightning straight up into the sky. It creates billowing dark clouds above the school. They crackle and spark as they grow. Suddenly hundreds of lightning bolts rain down over the school, striking the party goers trapped inside.

 

Those that it hit were transformed. Their costumes becoming real. And they were at the beck and call of Halloween Queen.

 

Realizing the severity of the situation, an impatient Ladybug try's to end this battle before her new army can reach her.

 

"I do _not_ have _time_ for this right now!" She throws her yo-yo and catches the staff with it. She pulls in an attempt to pull it out of her grasp.

 

"Nice try!" Halloween Queen uses the new tether to aim a bolt of lightning directly at Ladybug.

 

Ladybug quickly releases the staff from her yo-yo, but there is no time left to get out of the way. She braces herself for the blast but a split second before it can hit her something else rushes her from the side and pulls her out of the way.

 

As the smoke clears around her she looks up into the striking green of those all too familiar eyes.

 

"Chat Noir?!"

 

He held her bridal style and flashed her a half smile. "You know my lady, some people would be more _claw_ -ious in a situation like this. Why so im- _paw_ -tient?"

 

Groaning at his terrible puns she rolls her eyes. "No reason kitty. What kept you?"

 

"Traffic was _claw_ -ful. Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

 

"Not at all. You're just in time."

 

"So what's up with the wicked witch?" He gestured to the girl.

 

"Halloween Queen!" She shouted indignantly. Stomping her foot.

 

"The akuma must be in her staff. Let's finish this quick. **_Lucky Charm_**!" She threw her yo-yo up in the air and activated her power. The object created in the light fell into her hands.

 

"A mirror?! What am I supposed to do with this?" Huffing she stored the mirror on her hip in place of her yo-yo.

 

"Be careful Chat Noir. Halloween Queen can use her staff to change one thing into something completely different."

 

"No worries my lady. Let's do this!" They rush Halloween Queen.

 

"Get the staff!"

 

"Just try it! Maybe I'll turn you into a pumpkin!" Her army now behind her, she unleashes another flurry of lightning bolts. Dodging them one of the bolts strikes the mirror and ricochets off it zapping Chloé who immediately swells and shrinks turning a lovely shade of orange. Had they not been in the middle of a battle she would have stopped to fully appreciate Chloé being turned into a pumpkin. But she was. And now she knew what to do.

 

"That's it! Chat distract her!"

 

"On it!" Using his cataclysm he got the attention of Halloween Queen and her army to solely rest on him. Ladybug using this opportunity to reflect one of the lightning bolts back at Halloween Queen turning her to stone. With their leader gone, the army froze. And Ladybug picked up the discarded staff and promptly snapped it in half.

 

After cleansing the akuma the duo ascended to the top of the school building. The music from the party was still playing in the distance. They didn't even notice how little time they had left.

 

"Nice job my lady. _Fur_ -lawless as always."

 

"Ughh. You and your puns."

 

"Aww, come on. You know you love them."

 

"Haha, as if"

 

_Beep beep beep._

 

_FLASH_

 

They stood in motionless. Neither one dared to move. Neither one dared to breath. Panic and fear, coupled with a strange sense of awe struck wonder creating an inescapable tension so tight that their bodies froze. Unable to move as they stared into each other's eyes. Unable to fully process what just happened.

 

The moment lasted longer than it should have, but neither of them could brake the spell they were under.

 

He looked at her. The mask the same one she wears as Ladybug but her dress long to the floor. A black strip of fabric circles around her neck and similar red ones circle her wrists. Connected by a red mesh that without it, would leave the dress strapless. The bodice is black and low, extending down to her waist. The skirt red and flows down from her waist, cascading down to the ground, decorated with black spots that fall like snow. It is risen in the front just enough for her to not have to worry about snagging it while she dances. She wears golden open towed heels with a simple strap around her ankles. The gold matching the thin band around her head to show that she is royalty.

 

She was gorgeous. So much so that he momentarily forgot how to speak... and breath.

 

"Wow my lady. You truly are a princess." He quietly breathed the words. As though they were a thought just for him. But that was enough to snap her out of her trance just enough for her to gain a sense of what was happening.

 

She quickly sucked in a deep breath of air through her nose. Her lips pressed into a fine line and her eyes widening in panic. Quickly she turned to flee.

 

"I-I have to go"

 

"Wait!"

 

He reached out and caught her wrist. Turning her to face him again. He needed to think of something fast. He kissed her hand and looked into her deep blue eyes.

 

"Just one dance my lady. That's all I ask."

 

The smile he gave her and the pleading look in his eyes gave her pause.

 

"...It's a bad idea Chat."

 

"Please my lady. I only ask for just one dance. That's all."

 

She wanted to say no. She really did. But when she looked into his desperate, pleading eyes. He was holding her hand like he was afraid that if he let go she would disappear. And she felt the way his hand ever so slightly tightened as he anticipated her answer.

 

".........." Sigh "Okay... Just one..."

 

She couldn't say no.

 

Fate must have had it in for her because at that moment the song changed. The song that began to play was slow love song.

 

Chat's grin grew wide and he pulled her close. His hand still holding hers, he placed the other at the small of her back. They now stood nose to nose looking each other in the eye.

 

"You won't regret it my lady."

 

"I already have."

 

And they danced.

 

"What's wrong princess? Afraid you'll fall for me?"

 

"I told you Chat, I already have someone I like."

 

"Oh? So then you've told him you're Ladybug?"

 

"Definitely not."

 

"Why not? All of Paris is in love with you."

 

"All of Paris is in love with _Ladybug_. And that's the problem."

 

"How so?"

 

"I don't want him to fall for me because of the girl who wears the mask. I want him to fall for the girl underneath it."

 

"But the girl underneath the mask is still the one who wears it. Beautiful, strong, smart. You're amazing."

 

"But that's not me, not the real me. That's her. And the real me is nothing like her."

 

"Sure she is."

 

"No she's not. She's clumsy and awkward and not at all like Ladybug."

 

“And yet she is. You are. You're the clumsy girl and the confident Ladybug. You are not the two of them, my lady. You are both."

 

The song is coming to an end. They finish the dance and he dips her.

 

"And who knows princess. Maybe I'm the one you're after."

 

"Definitely not."

 

He stands her up as the song plays its final note. He holds her close, not wanting to let her go.

 

"Thanks for the dance Chat, but I have to go now."

 

He looks longingly into her eyes as she breaks away from him. She turns to leave. He calls out to her one last time.

 

"Ladybug. Mask or no mask, it's still you."

 

"Chat..."

 

"I _will_ get your heart my lady. And I will _never_ let it go."

 

It wasn't a question.

 

He stands up straighter. And his voice softens a bit as he speaks with absolute certainty.

 

"But I can wait. For I will _always_ love you, my lady. And that will never change."

 

She listens with her back turned. As he speaks the words only for her.

 

She can't take it anymore.

 

Her lips press to a thin line and she raises her head. She rolls her shoulders back and puffs out her chest. Her arms locked at her side and her hands curled into fists. She stands straight and tall and filled with defiance. Turning back she rushes toward him and in one quick move she pulls him to her.

 

And she kisses him.

 

The kiss was light yet deep. Her warm hands against his cheeks. Soft lips against his. A tender kiss full of too may emotions to know what each one was. It was only a moment, but it was a moment that seemed to last forever. He wished it had. But just like that he felt her back away.

 

She gave him one of his half smiles and the look in her eyes was the confident look of someone who had just claimed a superior position in a game of wits. Someone who was happy to win this round and finally turn the game back on him.

 

"Don't count on it." Was all she said to him before turning and starting to run towards the edge of the roof. Not even pausing as she transformed into Ladybug before jumping off and swinging away into the night. Leaving Chat there to simply watch in bewilderment as she faded into the night.

 

He doesn't know how long he stood there staring in the direction she left. All he knows is that she kissed him.

 


End file.
